Blood of the Moon
by ImaginaryAngel2014
Summary: When Kali Stillinski (Stiles' cousin) returns to Beacon Hills, it is for more reasons than she is willing to share with the people she considers family... after finding out Kali's connection to the Hale pack, Gerard Argent decides that she is his way of getting back at the Hale's for killing his daughter... Can the Hale pack protect Kali as well as dealing with an alpha pack?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski wasn't just an idiot; he was also Kali's cousin, and one of the few family members she could stand. It had been three years since she had stepped foot in Beacon Hills, but it hadn't changed much and it still felt like home. Making her way towards the sheriff station, Kali could feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety begin to build in her stomach, which was doing flips the closer she got.

Staring up at the building before her, Kali took a deep breath, and headed inside. Approaching the front desk, Kali smiled at the deputy behind it, and waited patiently for him to address her.

"Can I help you?" The deputy asked closing the folder he had been writing in.

"Is the sheriff around?" Kali asked.

"He's in his office… follow me."

Kali followed the deputy through to where the sheriff's office was, and waited outside until she was called in.

"Hey Uncle John."

"Kali," The Sheriff said as he stood up from his desk and hugged her tight, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I to be honest, but Stiles mentioned in his last email that it was his first Lacrosse match tonight where he's actually playing, and I didn't want to miss it."

"He doesn't know that you're here?"

"No-one does apart from you, I thought a visit was due after three years, and I've missed everyone," Kali mumbled giving the Sheriff a sad smile.

"The match starts in forty-five minutes, why don't we drop your stuff off at the house, and then we'll head over to the school?" The sheriff suggested earning a nod of agreement from Kali.

The ride back to the house was filled with conversation, and the occasional comfortable silence, which gave Kali the opportunity to take in the familiar surroundings as they drove through town. Once she had put her bag in Stiles' bedroom, they left and headed over to the school, ready to watch Stiles play Lacrosse.

They found some seats as the teams came out on the field, and kali immediately spotted Stiles who was talking animatedly to Scott, making her smile. At the end of the match, Kali headed down to see Stiles and Scott, who were standing with Jackson on the pitch.

"Nice game boys," Kali shouted as she approached them, smiling when they all turned and smiled back at her.

"No way," Stiles stated as Kali ran and jumped into his arms, which he wrapped around her tightly, "When did you get here?"

"About an hour before the match started," Kali replied hugging Scott and Jackson, "A lot has changed around here huh?"

"More than you know," Scott said glancing over at the bleachers where only one man was left sitting.

"We'll fill you in once we get back to the house," Stiles added, "Meet us at my jeep."

Kali nodded, watching the boy's head off to the changing room, before turning and heading towards where Stiles' jeep was parked. As she made her way passed the man however he began to speak and Kali stopped, turning to face him.

"You should be careful who you get involved with, wouldn't want a young girl like yourself getting hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Kali asked standing her ground.

"Take it as a friendly warning, you haven't yet been dragged into this… keep it that way."

"Why would I want to keep out of something that involves people I care about?"

"It's dangerous, people will get hurt, and it won't matter if they are human or wolf."

"You may want to consider keeping your threats to yourself," Kali warned, "I may be nothing more than a young girl, but you don't know what I am capable of when it comes to the people I love and care about."

"Kali," Scott shouted from behind them causing the man to glare at him.

"Watch your mouth little lady," The man stated as she turned and walked over to Scott who was waiting.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked a clear look of concern on his face.

"Yeah Scotty, I'm fine," Kali replied, "He was just warning me not to get involved with you guys."

"Bit late for that," Scott added causing Kali to chuckle as they jumped in Stiles' jeep and headed home.

On the way back to the house, Scott and Stiles filled her in on everything that had been going on, which to her surprise was a lot. Jumping on Stiles' bed beside Scott, Kali continued listening, and it was then that she realised just how much she had missed.

"Okay, so the old guy from before… Gerard… he's a hunter?" Kali inquired looking at Stiles who nodded.

"He's an Argent, and my girlfriends grandpa," Scott replied.

"You mentioned the Hales?"

"Yeah, Derek and Peter… Peter hasn't been back long though. Do you know them?" Stiles added with a frown.

"I know them both, Peter was a good friend of my mums… she made him and Talia my godparents, but I know them both well," Kali explained.

"Let me get this straight… your mum knew the Hales… did she know what they were?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Kali mumbled.

"We're going to be late for the pack meeting, Kali why don't you come with us?" Stiles suggested as he grabbed his jacket and held out his hand for Kali to take.

"Sure."

Kali spent the entire drive looking out the window, and wondering if her mum had known about the Hales, but it didn't really matter because her mum was gone. It was just after the fire at the Hale house, when the car accident happened and her mum died, but what nobody knew was that Kali had been in the car that night as well.

After a while Stiles pulled up to what looked like an old bus station, getting out and waiting for Kali, who joined them a few seconds later. Taking Stiles' hand, she allowed him and Scott to lead her inside, where some others were waiting.

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them, and Kali couldn't help but take a step back. Stiles gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting it go, and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Didn't realize we had started allowing anyone to the pack meetings," A curly blonde haired girl said.

"She's my cousin Erica, and besides she's already had a run in with Gerard."

"What did he say?" Came a familiar voice from behind them making Kali and Stiles jump.

"Gave me some friendly advice, which was clearly a threat, and tried to scare me… hey Der," Kali answered giving Derek a smile.

"Hey Kiwi," Derek replied returning the smile.

"Nicknames, smiles and hugs," Stiles stated with a smirk as Derek hugged Kali tightly, and kissed her head, "I told you Scott she has magic powers, not even a sour wolf can resist them."

"Stiles… shut up," Derek growled causing Kali to chuckle.

"I still didn't know that we were able to bring along anyone to our meetings," Erica added crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Kali who had her arm wrapped around Derek's waist.

"Kali isn't just anyone… she's family… not just Stiles' but mine as well. Her mum was a close friend of my family, and Kali will always be welcome," Derek said flashing his eyes at Erica when she growled a little at what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had kept her up to date as much as possible via email, but it was only now… hearing it out loud, that she understood just how bad it had been. There was more to Kali's sudden return, more behind her dad's decision to leave Beacon Hills, and as Kali had recently learnt… more behind her mum's death. During her time away, she had learnt a lot about her family and herself, which for her had explained a lot of things.

They had been at the meeting for nearly an hour when peter arrived, smiling when he spotted Kali and pulling her into a tight hug. Taking a seat back next to Stiles, Kali returned her attention to Derek, and remained quiet until the meeting was over.

"Derek, can I talk to you?" Kali asked.

"Sure thing, lets take a walk," Derek suggested earning a nod of agreement from Kali, "Don't worry Stiles, I'll drive her home once we're done."

"Okay," Stiles said heading out of the bus station followed closely by Scott.

Following Derek through the woods in silence, they soon reached the old Hale house, and sat on the porch. The fire had gutted the majority of the structure, but Kali knew that Derek still spent time there, and she understood why he did.

"You thought about rebuilding?"

"I've been looking into it, but it's going to take a lot to get it done," Derek stated looking up at the house and then back at Kali.

"It'll be good for the pack to have somewhere they can call home… somewhere that has beds and maybe a television," Kali replied.

"I know," Derek mumbled, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My mum… did she know about werewolves and that?"

"She knew everything, my mum and Peter told her all about us and the supernatural world. Did she not tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything specific, just that she had her reasons for asking them to be my godparents, and that they would protect me from the things I wouldn't understand. The thing is… if she had told me, then it would have answered a lot and answered the questions I have now."

"What do you mean?" Derek inquired, "What questions?"

"This town has never exactly been normal, I may have been young Derek but I wasn't stupid," Kali said, "I saw loads of weird things growing up, stuff that would have been easier to accept if I had known, but I know that she was trying to protect me."

"Why did your dad leave town after the accident?"

"His reason was that we needed a fresh start, somewhere away from the memories… truth is all he did was tear me away from everything I cared about… everything mum cared about."

"How come you came back?"

"I missed everyone… life with my dad hasn't been great since we left," Kali mumbled looking down at the ground, unsure whether or not to carry on.

"He probably misses your mum still," Derek added.

"I remind him of her, and I think that makes it worse… she's been gone for over three years now, but I've been a constant reminder of what he lost."

"How have you been coping?"

"The first year was the hardest, especially with my dad dragging me away from everyone here, and I struggled to come to terms with the fact that she was gone," Kali explained knowing that he would know if she lied, "After that year, things got easier, and I gradually learnt to deal with it properly."

"Promise me something…" Derek stated waiting for Kali to look at him before he continued, "Promise me that you won't disappear like that again… without saying goodbye I mean."

"I promise," Kali said moving to sit closer to him.

After a few moments of silence Kali glanced over at Derek, who was staring out at the woods that surrounded his old home, and took his hand recognising the mixed emotions that swam in his eyes. Not many people could read Derek, but Kali had known him long enough to notice even the slightest hint of emotion, and he knew that.

He was different, probably because of the fire, and nobody could blame him for that. Before the fire he had been happy, whenever she visited the Hale's with her mum, they would always be laughing and joking about random things… but not now.

"We should probably get you home," Derek suggested.

Kali nodded, standing up and following Derek back to his car, climbing in the passenger seat. It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside the house, and Kali was getting out, heading round to the drivers side window.

"Thanks," Kali said.

"It's good to have you back Kiwi," Derek mumbled before pulling away.

Heading up to the front door, Kali knocked and waited for Stiles to answer, noticing that the cruiser wasn't on the drive. Dropping down on the sofa, Kali grabbed Stiles' popcorn and took a handful, chuckling when Stiles snatched it back with a playful glare.

It was almost four in the morning, when Kali was woke up by someone knocking on the door, and woke Stiles before heading down. Since she was older, Kali motioned for Stiles to stay back, and kept her hand on the baseball bat she knew was behind the door.

Hesitantly Kali opened the door, relaxing when she found Isaac standing on the doorstep looking lost, and let him inside. Stiles headed into the kitchen, making them all drinks and joining Isaac on the sofa.

Kali watched them from the stairs, listening closely to Isaac talk about the nightmare he had had, and saw the moment he relaxed when Stiles touched his shoulder… this proved to her that they truly saw her cousin as pack.

"I'm sorry about how Erica was towards you at the pack meeting," Isaac mumbled turning to look at Kali.

"Don't be," Kali replied with a smile, "I understand."

"She's going to have to accept it though," Stiles added.

"I just can't believe how much the bite has changed her," Kali stated.

"It was a surprise for everyone, one day she was quiet and withdrawn, then the next she had become a raging bitch with control issues," Stiles said earning a nod from Isaac.

"She scares me sometimes," Isaac admitted quietly earning a reassuring pat on the knee from Stiles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes<span>**

**_Want to thank everyone who has read this... and I wanted to get my readers thoughts... do you want this to be a Derek/Kali romance story? Or do you think she should be with someone else? ... obviously she can't be with Stiles since they're related but let me know what you think :) Happy reading _**


End file.
